1. Fields of the Invention
The invention relates to an exerciser for the sake of training the whole abdominal muscle group, and more particularly, to an exerciser, with which the operator may rotate on his backbone for taking a synchronic twisting exercise for his upper and lower bodies in reverse (different) direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
As well-known, the current fitting apparatuses are provided for the operator to take exercise on certain parts of his body. For example, the treadmills, the fitness bikes, the elliptical cross trainers, etc. are primarily employed to train the lower body of the operators. To the contrary, the weight-lifting exercisers, the stretching exercisers, the rowing exercisers, etc. are substantially used to train the upper body of the operator. However, it is rarely seen that an exerciser is specially employed for the operator to train his abdominal muscle group under the thoracic cavity and above the pelvis.
Of course, the so-called waist-twisting exercisers or sit-up exercisers (not shown) have been popular in the market. They are primarily employed to twist and bend the abdominal muscles. Therefore, it seems that they can be used to train the corresponding abdominal muscle group. However, the waist-twisting exerciser is so used that the lower body is twisted while the upper body is unmovable in a fixed position. As a result, the exercise substantially takes effect only on the muscles of pelvis or the part under the pelvis. For the sit-up exerciser, the exercise substantially takes effect only on the abdominal muscles. According to the above-mentioned, there still have not been exercisers specially employed for the operator to train the whole abdominal muscle group under the thoracic cavity and above the pelvis.